Benen
Personality Emotionally detached and stoic because of this he isn’t a very easy man to get along with because of his empty expressions and his lack of showing emotions. Because of this, it’s hard to tell when he’s trying to tell a joke as no one can tell if he’s being serious or not. The smoke in his neck seems to tell a little about what he is feeling depending on the flow of it. If someone is close to him, it would be easy to tell what he’s feeling with and without his head. The only time he DOES seem to show it, is when he’s feeling angered, or annoyed by something, or if he’s very flustered. However, despite this, he’s a formal gentleman through and through and treats others with respect. He becomes awkward and doesn’t know how to respond to affection much, as his parents weren’t much of the affectionate types even though they loved, and raised him. He has a small soft spot towards his friend Priscilla and thinks of her as a little sibling of sorts even though she sometimes gets on his nerves with her casual way of things and flirtatious ways. Abilities Due to being a dullahan, Benen is able to remove his head at will and can still talk through it, unless he’s glamoured, then he can’t take it off without scaring humans. When he removes it, black smoke seeps out from his neck and the way it flows out depends on his emotions. His'tory' Born in 1845 of the great Ireland famine, Benen had only a father and a mother that lived in a secluded parts of the woods on the island. They lived in just an old’ shack of the eastern parts in order to hide their forms from the humans living out in the open. In order to gather food, his parents used what glamour they had left to go out to catch fish and to gather seaweed off from the shore to help him survive. When it was the beginning of 1847, they decide to flee away from the island to emigrate to the United States as they couldn’t take anymore of seeing the state their country droved by man’s foolishness which caused the life of their friends and their families. When they came to america, they heard of settlements where monsters had lived freely without glamour amongst each other and his family took this opportunity to raise him at Bellgrave in New York city. He lived there in Bellgrave with his parents, attending schooling and such there, and as he got older, he moved to live in his own apartment, and had to work to pay his rent as a waiter at a restaurant for a time where he met his first love, a female ghost who died from a burning building and didn’t have nowhere else to go but here in this settlement. She never ordered any food, she just sat near the window, ordering water, and waiting for him to clock out from work in the evening before trying to talk to him. As from what his co-workers talk about, he was a hard man to befriend-- mostly because of his somewhat detached personality and stoic exterior that made him standoffish from others. But he was a hard worker and treated others right as a gentleman should. This somehow didn’t deter the ghostly woman from him and it went from staying inside the restaurant to actively pursuing him outside of work on his off days. Eventually, they finally started dating, however, they only dated for a time until they both fell out of love with each other and went their own separate way; ending the relationship peacefully. From 1952 to 1954, Benen had decided to leave Bellgrave to move into Pinelight and disguised his age to be able to begin attending at a human school for a few years. This is where he met a young woman, who he has never spoken to nor ever met before during his time at this college and it was during his third year there, he was paired up with the young lady whose name was Priscilla. He could tell instantly from his senses that she wasn’t human and was using a glamoured form, she seems very young compared to him, however he did not discuss their hidden forms and was more focused on completing their project. He only really said a few words to her when it was important and if he needed anything, but during their course of working together-- she began to tell him about her college experience and he was quiet as he worked, but once he had finished, he gave her some advice to her situation. This somehow led to the woman to come out of her shell and to gain immense confidence in herself… including her sudden influx of admirers from both humans and monsters, something he doesn’t really care as much to hear about. (Much to her delight) But nevertheless, he was secretly proud of her growth. Soon as they entered their fourth year of college was when his friend… brought up an absurd idea to him about an ad in the newspaper, proposing a scheme about how lovely it would to own this establishment to run together; to free themselves from pointless school work and such. He ignored this concept all together, thinking it ridiculous to do and how they would probably fail at trying to run the bar. Even if it was his dream to, maybe, run his own business one day, but he doesn’t see it as much of a possibility. Eventually, his resolve waned as he gave into her idea and went along with her; leaving college to visit the site and now they are off to a new chapter in their life and now they just have to find dependable staff members- ones that were capable-- to help run the business. ...He sure hopes his friend knows what she’s doing. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Literature * Coffee (Black) * Wine * Classical Music * Rain Dislikes * Sweets * Card Games (he sucks at them) * Smell/Taste of Vanilla * Fish * Whisky Trivia * He’s 108 years old, but his appearance resembles a 25 year old man. * He wears a choker around his neck to hide a circular mark around his neck in his glamored form. To keep where he takes his head off. Also to avoid any questions relating to where he got the scar from. * When he removes his head, he sometimes store it inside his office to keep others from messing with it. * Feels more comfortable in suits and ties, feels a little uncomfortable wearing casual clothes. * He sucks at cards, but he’s the best at dancing. * Has a slight Irish accent unlike his parents that have a very thick one.. Category:La'Lune Staff